Without It
by Eternal Outsider
Summary: An ordinary trip home turns into the worst nightmare imaginable. One Shot. Two Versions.
1. Version I

Being up, high in the sky made 2D happy. Not the drug high, but the physical way of being in a plane high above anything else in the world made him happy. He sipped on some sprite that a good looking flight attendant kindly offered him. Murdoc, however did not get the same kindness. Turns out slapping someone's ass, no matter how good looking they may be isn't a good thing if you want to be wearing whatever they may be offering you at the time.

It doesn't work for everyone, and it will not improve the mood of said person if they were already in a bitchy mood to begin with. Not all of them may know that you are the sex crazed, sex god Murdoc Niccals of the worlds greatest band, Gorillaz. And they may find you just to be a dirty, lowlife old geezer with nothing better to do, and that you may need a very instantaneous wake up call. 2D looked out of the corner of his eye at the older man. He was soaked in orange juice, and his hair stuck matted down to his forehead covering his eyes.

He reached in his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief, slowly extending his arm towards Murdoc.

"He-here yah go Muds, yah need to dry off 'fore that makes yer 'air all sticky, yeah?"

Murdoc reached out and snatched the napkin from the singer's hand,humiliated, and wiped the juice from his face. He clinched his fists tightly until his knuckles turned white. He pushed 2D into the seat as he reached for a water bottle the singer had and proceeded to pour it in his hair. 2D felt bad for him, but he was sure it would have happened eventually.

A little girl that was sitting in front of the two with her mother peeked her head over the top of the seat. Wiggling his fingers at her he smiled making her giggle and sink back down out of sight. 2D looked away and before he knew it she was staring at him again. He smiled at her again but she just kept staring. He shrugged at the girl trying to figure out what she wanted and was staring at him so for.

"Wot is it love, cun I do somefin' for you? Drop somefink?" He asked. She shook her head no and pointed at his hair. He reached up and took a lock of his azure hair into his hand.

"Oh! Me 'air,yeah. You like meh 'air do yah?" The little girl giggled and reached out to touch 2D's oddly colored hair as he leaned in for her to. Murdoc sighed in annoyance and frustration as each time 2D leaded forward to the girl his leg was getting mashed.

"Dullard, could you refrain from leaning forward, yer killin' my leg, and besides it's past twelve, we need to get at leas' some sleep, I mean we're still a good five 'ours away. Jet lag does nothing for me. So just shut up , an' stop leaning forward for the girl to touch yer stupid 'air." He wrapped his arms around himself a leaned back closing his eyes.

2D sat back and waved at the girl as she waved back and settled down with her mother. He always seemed to impress anyone that saw him,especially children. They were always mesmerized by the color of his hair and they would always ask if they could ever have blue hair. And to some he was very weird and creepy. He didn't mind, you can't win them all,as Murdoc would say, he just wondered why he never used that expression. 2D closed his own eyes and leaned back plugging his earphones in and ringing the volume up. As he drifted to sleep the music began to fall in time with his dreams.

"FACE-ACHE, WAKE UP!" 2D blinked as he was jolted awake by the bassist's gruff voice. "WOT!" He yelled yanking out his earphones, and before Murdoc could say anything he looked around at panicked people scrambling around.

"Wot the 'ell is goin' on?" 2D asked looking up at the older man. 2D saw something that he would have never thought he would have seen from Murdoc, fear. Murdoc swallowed and pointed to the window seat.

"Jus' look for yerself." 2D pulled up the shade and gasped. Smoke was coming from the engine. He looked back at Murdoc and the whole place went silent as the pilots voice came on.

'I want everyone to remain calm. We are having mechanical issues at the moment, but I WANT EVERYONE to remain calm, strap yourselves back in. Thank you.' Murdoc glared balefully at the speakers.

"Remain calm, how the 'ell are we supposed to remain calm with the damn engine 's out there smoking. That can only mean one thing, failure, they're just going to sugar coat it as 'Mechanical Issues'. And we are no where near a landing strip. Stupid pricks!" Murdoc sat down next to 2D and put his face in his hands.

2D felt fear creeping into his own being. He looked at the woman and her daughter, she was wrapped around her mother in honest fear and the sight made his heart ache. She looked over the side of her mother's shoulder and looked at him with tear stained cheeks. He wiggled his fingers again at her, hoping to lighten up her mood, but he couldn't find it within himself to give an encouraging smile. She just stared at him, giving a forlorn grin at him and buried her face. She cried out with everyone else as the plane began to shake violently and the lights blinked. 2D gripped the back of the seat tightly and looked over to Murdoc who was doing the same.

"Well I guess this is our exit dullard, it was nice knowing you." Murdoc saluted and slammed himself into the back of his seat in defeat. 2D mustered up courage as rage and fear rushed through him and grabbed Murdoc's collar and yanked him forward.

"Shut up Muds, just 'ave a lit'tle 'ope will yah!" 2D released his grip and stared at the floor. Murdoc sat back, oddly amused at the singers panicked outburst. And once again the plane shuddered violently and as Murdoc looked out the window he saw they were loosing altitude. Everyone around them were huddled together praying and what not. They weren't expecting to possibly lose their lives this time around. He felt an unfamiliar tinge of guilt and sadness flutter in his heart. But it was something nobody could do anything about. He never expected his life to end this way, but it was way fucking cooler than he'd imagined.

2D closed his eyes and prayed that if there was any chance that his life was at all valuable to God, that hopefully He could find mercy on him and not let his life end on this very short note. The plane shuddered increasingly and it was making everything they had stored come loose and fall on top of people. 2D ducked as a suitcase fell past his head and landed on his foot. "OW!" He muttered pulling it off of his foot.

"Wot are we gonna do Muds?" 2D asked hopelessly looking at the older man. Murdoc shook his head and just stared back.

"I don't know 'D. I've seen this shit in movies and 'eard about it in the news, and never once did I think that I would be with you in a plane with a death sentence." The screaming and talking was momentarily silenced by the pilots voice coming on again.

'I don't have very good news to tell you all so just bear with me. We are loosing altitude and fast. Both of our engines have failed for unknown reasons. I want you all to strap yourselves in and brace yourselves. I will try and land this thing as smoothly as I can but I can't promise everyone is going to come out of this unharmed or for some, alive. So please, I'm very sorry for such an inconvenience, and I do hope we all make it out of here alive.' This caused an uproar of emotion and the air was disgustingly thick with it. Murdoc threw his hands up and sat back. Why the hell he decided to get on a public plane now baffled him. He had to call Noodle and Russel and tell them to expect the worse, not something he was used to doing on daily basis,or at all for the matter. He'd managed to sneak his phone from the view of the passing attendants.

After the phone rang a couple of times a groggy voice answered the other end of the line. "Hello?" Russel said slowly.

"Russ, it's Murdoc. The plane we're on is dead. As I speak to you now were steadily loosing altitude. The pilot said the landing of this thing probably won't be pretty so I just wanted to call an' warn you before you were to see our obituaries in the London news." Murdoc felt like snapping his phone closed on that note,but the thought of Noodle waiting expectantly for the both of them, and would probably never see them again was a hard prospect for him to swallow.

Silence poured from the other end before the sound of the phone being mashed against fabric filled Murdoc's ear.

"What the hell happened Muds?" Russel drawled out quietly with worry lacing his voice.

"This dickhead of a pilot says it's unknown. The engines 'ave failed,and they don' know why. I mean come on, your supposed to make sure something like this isn't going to 'appen." Murdoc rubbed his forehead and sat back.

"I don't know what to say Muds, all I can do is pray." Russel breathed. Murdoc winced at his words but he knew there was nothing that could be done but to wait and see.

"What should we tell Noods?" His voice almost cracked. The question made it feel as if someone had shot Murdoc in the stomach with a cannon ball, he knew on the other end the question wasn't easily asked.

"I don't know, don't tell her anything." He said coming to a conclusion and exhaling the air that had built up in his chest. "I have to go, if you don't get a call back then you'll know why." Murdoc closed the phone before Russel could say anything. 2D was just setting back looking out the windows as they struggled to stay steady in the air. He could feel them falling ever so slowly in the pit of his stomach. Like if you were going down in a elevator, a strikingly similar feeling. Before long the plane had dropped several feet and they were just on the verge of grazing tree tops and the fear around the plane was unbearable and the sounds were even more so. 2D gripped the seat tightly and just before the plane hit the ground, he closed his eyes just before everything went black.

As he came to, the smell of smoke instantly filled his nostrils. The sound of crying, screaming and all around hysteria surrounded him. He was lying on something soft and solid and he was sure that a few bones were definitely broken. He opened his eyes to the scene matching the sounds. Paramedics had boarded the crash and were looking for anyone with signs of life. He watched as they grasped the little girl that had been so fascinated with his hair previously, and they put her in a stretcher. It made his blood run cold as he looked at the girl's mother, lying there, lifeless. He felt something roll down the side of his face and reached up to touch it. It hurt but as he looked at his fingers crimson glinted in what little light there was. He could hear uneven breathing very close to his ear and pretty soon he realized he was lying on someone who needed more attention than himself. He turned over slightly to get a glimpse at who it was. He gasped and winced as he sat up to look at the person better. Murdoc was lying underneath him in an ever growing puddle of blood. His blackened eyes were closed to the world as he struggled to suck in every ounce of air he could get. 2D touched his face tentatively leaving blood to stain the part of his face that wasn't bloody.

"Muds, wake up." He whispered hoping the older man would open his eyes. Instead he just lay there. He pressed his ear to the bassist's chest just to make sure, and breathed a small sigh of relief upon hearing a heart beat. In the background he could hear the screaming of the people who were alive hoping that the paramedics wouldn't leave them, and there was the other half that were forever silenced.

He pulled Murdoc up into his arms and yelled out weakly for help, but as busy as they were helping the other screaming mass it went unnoticed. Murdoc's black hair was grayed from the smoke and each time he inhaled the dangerous smoke filled his lungs. Murdoc was gasping slowly than actually breathing. 2D didn't know much about this type of situation, but he did know how one responded to broken ribs as he had experienced it many times himself. 2D shook the seemingly lifeless man again lightly hoping to get some kind of response, a slap, a punch, anything to let him know Murdoc was still here somewhat. Breathing was one thing. As Murdoc moaned weakly 2D smiled and pulled him closer as if trying to keep him warm. The gray shirt he was wearing was soaked maroon as the color of blood mixed with gray.

"W-wot, am-I alive?" Murdoc asked barely above a whisper. 2D smiled as tears rolled down his cheeks and shook his head violently. "Yea, Muds, yer alive. We're gonna get out o' 'ear with a medics, you jus' 'old on, you 'ear me?" 2D halfheartedly expected Murdoc to answer but the older man just laid there, concentrating on breathing. 2D was horrified at the amount of blood Murdoc had lost, and was loosing. Somewhere he was badly injured and 2D wasn't sure if it was best to move him. He lifted up the bassists shirt and immediately saw the deep gash in his abdomen. Blood was steadily flowing out of it at an alarming rate, and the pale color of Murdoc's usual tanned skin was proof of that. He knew deep down, that if this all came to pass Murdoc wasn't going to make it, and he just didn't want to believe it. This man was responsible for 2D ever being a household name, responsible for the fame, responsible for pretty much everything. As much as Murdoc was bad, he made up for it by being who he was.

"Please Muds, we'll get back 'ome if you jus' 'old on. You told Russ, you're alive,we beat it." He pressed his hands into Murdoc's stomach hoping to slow and possibly stop the bleeding. The bassist groaned out in pain and gritted his teeth wanting it to stop. He reached up and gripped 2D's hands and cracked open his dark eyes. "S - stop." He breathed.

But 2D shook his head and kept applying pressure to the wound.

Murdoc kept his grip on 2D's as tight as he could but it wasn't much. He knew for himself the this was the end. Like he thought before, it was better than what he'd of thought to be the way he died. But still, he didn't want his name to go down in the dust. This time around, it wasn't his choice. No one really chooses their time to die. He could feel himself fading and he knew that whatever hope he had had completely diminished.

His mind began to wander into darkness. As Murdoc's grip lessened 2D's heart pounded in fear for the bassist. 2D yelled out again hoping to catch someone this time around, but still it went unheard. He pulled Murdoc up into his arms tighter and kept his hand pressed against his stomach. "Please, Muds." He sniffed as he looked down at the pale man. His chest was shuddering as he took each breath, and 2D was horrified at how shallow it had become. His head throbbed as the pain of what ever injuries he had were brought to his attention. As he looked down he noticed his own leg was twisted in a very odd angle, and just as he moved it lightly the pain shot up all the way to his head. Gritting his teeth he pulled himself with Murdoc into a more seemingly comfortable position. He cried out in pain as his leg got caught underneath on of the seats. "Fuck!" He yelled out gripping it loosely and gently pulled it out.

Murdoc moaned out again and grasped 2D's hand once more. He looked at the battered singer and gasped for breath.

"Get yersel-f 'elp, dull-ard, you know - as w-well as I do, it's too - late fer m-me. Keep my name alive." He continued to try and suck in air but it wasn't reaching. His brain clouded with darkness as he drifted to somewhere where the human mind could not compare with anything else. 2D shook his head at the bassist and gripped his shirt pulling him closer.

"NO,I can't do this alone! You were supposed to come with me!" He screamed shaking him. Murdoc didn't hear him. His eyes rolled in the back of his head and closed before his heart gave one more final beat before stopping from the lack of blood. 2D had his bloodied hand pressed against his chest and heat flooded through him as Murdoc let go. At least, as much as it pained 2D to think of it, Murdoc had told Russel to prepare for the worst, but Noodle didn't know that anything was wrong. His body shook with sobs as he held Murdoc's lifeless body in his arms. All they were supposed to do was take a plane back to Essex, and now a main life was lost.

He sat there for who knew how long just setting there with Murdoc, swearing to himself that he was still alive. The paramedics finally got to him and pulled the boy up, another taking Murdoc from his arms. He screamed, kicked and pleaded for them to get Murdoc, but all they did was strap him down and pump drugs into him. As he watched the other medic cut open Murdoc's shirt and check for a pulse, he could feel himself slipping and for the second time that day everything went black.

"Mr. Poit, warke urp." The voices garbled up as he opened his eyes. The brightness of the room made him instantly shut them and he reached up and arm to cover his eyes.

"Where, where am I? MUDS!" He screamed sitting up abruptly. A nurse rushed over and gripped his shoulders saying something that resembled "Layr bacrk dowrn." He broke out in a cold sweat as he laid there running everything that happened through his head. "Muds, Murdoc, wh-where is 'e?" He could hear a voice that sounded a lot like Noodle's in the background, but he couldn't bring himself to open his eyes, just yet. "2D-san-" He opened his eyes to see Noodle standing before him with Russel. Her eyes were red from crying and they both looked drained of life.

"Murdoc's gone, remember. You've been here for two weeks, in and out of it. He died in the plane crash." Noodle said solemnly, wiping away a stray tear that had fallen. "They couldn't save him, he lost too much blood. They tried their best, it was just too late." 2D covered his eyes again and his frail body shook with sobs as he remembered the state Murdoc was in.

"We almost lost you too." Noodle gripped 2D's hand as tears filled his eyes.

"We were meant to come back together, just to go 'ome,'e wasn't supposed to die. All we were doing was flying a plane back to London!" He balled his fist and punched the railing of the bed. Noodle just gripped his fist and took it into her hand.

"It's ok 2D, I know, I miss him too, he was like the father I never had. He's not gone forever, we'll all see him again." She sniffed and hugged the singer tightly. He returned the embrace and hugged her even tighter.

"All 'e cared about was 'ow you would react, he didn't want you to know anything was wrong. 'E 'ad some 'ope that 'e would make it back to ya. That's what tears me up. 'e really did care about us all, and it just took me now to realize that." He said pulling back and looking into Noodle's tear filled eyes. She nodded and wiped her eyes. "We'll see him again..."


	2. Version II

Being up,high in the sky made 2D happy. Not the drug high,but the phyisical way of being in a plane high above anything else in the world made him happy. He sipped on some sprite that a good looking flight attendent kindly offered him. Murdoc,however did not get the same kindness. Turns out slapping someone's ass,no matter how good looking they may be isn't a good thing if you want to be wearing whatever they may be offering you at the time. It doesn't work for everyone,and it will not improve the mood of said person if they were already in a bitchy mood to begin with. Not all of them may know that you are the sex crazed,sex god Murdoc Niccals of the worlds greatest band,Gorillaz. And they may find you just to be a dirty,lowlife old geezer with nothing better to do,and that you may need a very instantainious wake up call. 2D looked out of the corner of his eye at the older man. He was soked in orange juice,and his hair stuck matted down to his forehead covering his eyes.

He reached in his pocket and pulled out a handkercheif,slowly extending his arm towards Murdoc.  
"He-here yah go Muds,yah need to dry off 'fore that makes yer 'air all sticky,yeah?"  
Murdoc reached out and snatched the napkin from the singer's hand,humiliated, and wiped the juice from his face. He clinched his fists tightly until his knuckles turned white. He pushed 2D into the seat as he reached for a water bottle the singer had and proceded to pour it in his hair. 2D felt bad for him,but he was sure it would have happened eventually.

A little girl that was sitting in front of the two with her mother peeked her head over the top of the seat. Wiggling his fingers at her he smiled making her giggle and sink back down out of sight. 2D looked away and before he knew it she was staring at him again. He smiled at her again but she just kept staring. He shrugged at the girl trying to figure out what she wanted and was staring at him so for.  
"Wot is it love,can I do somefin' for you? Drop somefink?" He asked. She shook her head no and pointed at his hair. He reached up and took a lock of his azure hair into his hand.

"Oh! Me 'air,yeah. You like meh 'air do yah?" The little girl giggled and reached out to touch 2D's oddly colored hair as he leaned in for her to. Murdoc sighed in annoyance and frustration as each time 2D leaded forward to the girl his leg was getting mashed.  
"Dullard,could you refrain from leaning forward,yer killin' my leg,and besides it's past twelve,we need to get at leas' some sleep,I mean we're still a good five 'ours away. Jet lag does nothing for me. So just shut up ,stop leaning forward for the girl to touch yer stupid 'air." He wrapped his arms around himself a leaned back closing his eyes.

2D sat back and waved at the girl as she waved back and settled down with her mother. He always seemed to impress anyone that saw him,especially children. They were always mesmerised by the color of his hair and they would always ask if they could ever have blue hair. And to some he was very weird and creepy. He didn't mind,you can't win them all,as Murdoc would say,he just wondered why he never used that expresion. 2D closed his own eyes and leaned back plugging his earphones in and ringing the volume up. As he drifted to sleep the music began to fall in time with his dreams.

"FACE-ACHE,WAKE UP!" 2D blinked as he was jolted awake by the bassist's gruff voice. "WOT!" He yelled yanking out his earphones, and before Murdoc could say anything he looked around at panicked people scrambling around.

"Wot the 'ell is goin' on?" 2D asked looking up at the older man. 2D saw something that he would have never thought he would have seen from Murdoc,fear. Murdoc swallowed and pointed to the window seat.

"Jus' look for yerself." 2D pulled up the shade and gasped. Smoke was coming from the engine. He looked back at Murdoc and the whole place went silent as the pilots voice came on.

'I want everyone to remain calm. We are having mechanical issues at the moment,but I WANT EVERYONE to remain calm,strap yourselves back in. Thank you.' Murdoc glared balefully at the speakers.

"Remain calm,how the 'ell are we supposed to remain calm with the damn engine 's out there smoking. That can only mean one thing,failure,they're just going to sugar coat it as 'Mechanical Issues'. And we are no where near a landing strip. Stupid pricks!" Murdoc sat down next to 2D and put his face in his hands.

2D felt fear creeping into his own being. He looked at the woman and her daughter,she was wrapped around her mother in honest fear and the sight made his heart ache. She looked over the side of her mother's shoulder and looked at him with tear stained cheeks. He wiggled his fingers again at her,hoping to lighten up her mood,but he couldn't find it within himself to give an encouraging smile. She just stared at him,giving a forelorn grin at him and buried her face. She cried out with everyone else as the plane began to shake violently and the lights blinked. 2D gripped the back of the seat tightly and looked over to Murdoc who was doing the same.

"Well I guess this is our exit dullard,it was nice knowing you." Murdoc saluted and slammed himself into the back of his seat in defeat. 2D mustered up courage as rage and fear rushed through him and grabbed Murdoc's collar and yanked him forward.

"Shut up Muds,just 'ave a lit'tle 'ope will yah!" 2D released his grip and stared at the floor. Murdoc sat back,oddly amused at the singers panicked outburst. And once again the plane shuddered violently and as Murdoc looked out the window he saw they were loosing altitude. Everyone around them were huddled together praying and what not. They weren't expecting to possibly lose their lives this time around. He felt an unfamiliar tinge of guilt and sadness flutter in his heart. But it was something nobody could do anything about. He never expected his life to end this way,but it was way fucking cooler than he'd imagined.

2D closed his eyes and prayed that if there was any chance that his life was at all valuble to God,that hopefully He could find mercy on him and not let his life end on this very short note. The plane shuddered increasingly and it was making everything they had stored come loose and fall on top of people. 2D ducked as a suitcase fell past his head and landed on his foot. "OW!" He muttered pulling it off of his foot.  
"Wot are we gonna do Muds?" 2D asked hopelessly looking at the older man. Murdoc shook his head and just stared back.  
"I don't know 'D. I've seen this shit in movies and 'eard about it in the news,and never once did I think that I would be with you in a plane with a death sentence." The screaming and talking was momentarily silenced by the pilots voice coming on again.

'I don't have very good news to tell you all so just bear with me. We are loosing altitude and fast. Both of our engines have failed for unknown reasons. I want you all to stap yourselves in and brace yourselves. I will try and land this thing as smoothly as I can but I can't promise everyone is going to come out of this unharmed or for some,alive. So please,I'm very sorry for such an inconvenience,and I do hope we all make it out of here alive.' This caused an uproar of emotion and the air was digustingly thick with it. Murdoc threw his hands up and sat back. Why the hell he decided to get on a public plane now baffled him. He had to call Noodle and Russel and tell them to expect the worse,not something he was used to doing on daily basis,or at all for the matter. He'd managed to sneak his phone from the view of the passing attendents.

After the phone rang a couple of times a groggy voice answered the other end of the line. "Hello?" Russel said slowly. "Russ,it's Murdoc. The plane we're on is dead. As I speak to you now were stedily loosing altitude. The pilot said the landing of this thing probably won't be pretty so I just wanted to call an' warn you before you were to see our obituaries in the London news." Murdoc felt like snapping his phone closed on that note,but the thought of Noodle waiting expectantly for the both of them,and would probably never see them again was a hard prospect for him to swallow.

Silence poured from the other end before the sound of the phone being mashed against fabric filled Murdoc's ear. "What the hell happened Muds?" Russel drawled out quietly with worry lacing his voice.  
"This dickhead of a pilot says it's unknown. The engines 'ave failed,and they don' know why. I mean come on,your supposed to make sure something like this isn't going to 'appen." Murdoc rubbed his forehead and sat back.  
"I don't know what to say Muds,all I can do is pray." Russel breathed. Murdoc winced at his words but he knew there was nothing that could be done but to wait and see what happens.  
"What should we tell Noods?" His voice almost cracked. The question made it feel as if someone had shot Murdoc in the stomach with a cannon ball,he knew on the other end the question wasn't easily asked.  
"I don't know,don't tell her anything." He said coming to a conclusion and exhaling the air that had built up in his chest. "I have to go,if you don't get a call back then you'll know why." Murdoc closed the phone before Russel could say anything. 2D was just setting back looking out the windows as they struggled to stay steady in the air. He could feel them falling ever so slowly in the pit of his stomach. Like if you were going down in a elevator,a strikingly simalar feeling. Before long the plane had dropped several feet and they were just on the verge of grazing tree fear around the plane was unbarable and the sounds were even more so. 2D gripped the seat tightly and just before the plane hit the ground,he closed his eyes just before everything went black.

As he came to,the smell of smoke instantly filled his nostrels. The sound of crying,screaming and other noises surrounded him. He was lying on something soft and solid and he was sure that a few bones were definetly broken. He opened his eyes to the scene matching the sounds. Paramedics had borded the crash and were looking for anyone with signs of life. He watched as they grasped the little girl that had been so facinated with his hair previously,and they put her in a stretcher. It made his blood run cold as he looked at the girl's mother,lying there,lifeless. He felt something roll down the side of his face and reached up to touch it. It hurt but as he looked at his fingers crimson glinted in what little light there was. He could hear wheezing very close to his ear and pretty soon he realized he was lying on someone who needed more attention than himself. He turned over slightly to get a glimps at who it was. He gasped and winced as he sat up to look at the person better. Murdoc was lying underneath him in an ever growing puddle of blood. His blackened eyes were closed to the world as he struggled to suck in every ounce of air he could get. 2D touched his face tentively leaving blood to stain the part of his face that wasn't bloody. "Muds,wake up." He whispered hoping the older man _would _open his eyes. Instead he just lay there. In the background he could hear the screaming of the people who were alive hoping that the paramedics wouldn't leave them,and there was the other half that were forever silenced.

He pulled Murdoc up into his arms and yelled out weakly for help,but as busy as they were helping the other screaming mass it went unnoticed. Murdoc's black hair was grayed from the smoke and each time he inhaled the dangerous smoke filled his lungs. 2D noticed though,that his breathing wasn't as good as it usually was and that he wasn't taking in full breaths. That had to mean it pained him to breathe and ribs were undoubtedly broken. 2D shook the seemingly lifeless man again lightly hoping to get some kind of response,a slap,a punch,anything to let him know Murdoc was still here somewhat. Breathing was one thing. As Murdoc moaned weakly 2D smiled and pulled him closer as if trying to keep him warm. The grey shirt he was wearing was soaked maroon as the color of blood mixed with grey.  
"W-wot,am-I alive?" Murdoc asked barely above a whisper. 2D smiled as tears rolled down his cheeks and shook his head violently. "Yea,Muds,yer alive. We're gonna get out o' 'ear with a medics,you jus' 'old on,you'ear me?" 2D halfheartedly expected Murdoc to answer but the older man just layed there,concentrating on breathing. 2D was horrified at the amount of blood Murdoc had lost,and was loosing. Somewhere he was badly injured and 2D wasn't sure if it was best to move him. He lifted up the bassists shirt and immedietily saw the deep gash in his abdomen. Blood was steadily flowing out of it at an alarming rate,and the pale color of Murdoc's usual tanned skin was proof of that.

"Please Muds,we'll get back 'ome if you jus' 'old on. You told Russ,you're alive,we beat it." He pressed his hands into Murdoc's stomach hoping to slow and possibly stop the bleeding. The bassist groaned out in pain and gritted his teeth wanting it to stop. He reached up and gripped 2D's hands and cracked open his dark eyes. "S-stop." He breathed.  
But 2D shook his head and kept applying pressure to the wound.

Murdoc kept his grip on 2D's as tight as he could but it wasn't much. His mind began to wander into darkness. As Murdoc's grip lessened 2D's heart pounded in fear for the bassist. 2D yelled out again hoping to catch someone this time around,but still it went unheard. He pulled Murdoc up into his arms tighter and kept his hand pressed against his stomach.  
"Please,Muds." He sniffed as he looked down at the pale man. His chest was shuddering as he took each breath,and 2D was horrified at how shallow it had become. His head throbbed as the pain of what ever injuries he had were brought to his attention. As he looked down he noticed his own leg was twisted in a very odd angle,and just as he moved it lightly the pain shot up all the way to his head. Gritting his teeth he pulled himself with Murdoc into a more seemingly comfortable position. He cried out in pain as his leg got caught underneath on of the seats. "Fuck!" He yelled out gripping it loosely and gently pulled it out.

He kept his hands pressed har against the bassist's abdomen making the older man groan out in pain,but he was doing it for the best.

He sat there for who knew how long just setting there with Murdoc,trying his best to keep himself awake,and to keep from passing out from the pain. His vision blured making it harder to do so. Murdoc was just lying there,motionless,but still breathing. The blood had stopped somewhat making 2D's frayed nerves calm lightly. The paramedics finally got to the pair and pulled the 2D up,another taking Murdoc from his arms. He staggered over to the streacher with the help of the medic and layed down wincing in pain. The medic pumped drugs into him and he grasiously took it. As he watched the other medic cut open Murdoc's shirt and check for a pulse,he could feel himself slipping and for the second time that day everything went black.

"Mr. Poit,warke urp." The voices garbled up as he opened his eyes. The brightness of the room made him instantly shut them and he reached up and arm to cover his eyes.  
"Where,where am I? MUDS!" He screamed sitting up abruptly. A nurse rushed over and gripped his shoulders saying something that resembled "Layr bacrk dowrn." He broke out in a cold sweat as he layed there running everything that happened through his head. "Muds,Murdoc,wh-where is 'e?" He could hear a voice that sounded a lot like Noodle's in the background. "2D-san-" He opened his eyes to see Noodle standing before him with Russel. Her eyes were red from crying and worry and they both looked drained of life. "Just calm down 2D-san,you're not well." He struggled to control his breathing as he looked around the room frantically for Murdoc.  
"Where's Muds,I need to know!" Noodle looked at him and smiled at the singer's concern. "He's ok. He's in another room recovering. We almost lost you both,but they said you two had some strong will." Noodle grasped his hand tightly. He looked into her eyes and smiled.  
"You have no idea of how much I was worried,but I knew as well,you both would make it." He gently kissed her hands and closed his eyes.

**Murdoc's Room.**

Sunlight streaked through the windows kissing his face. He opened his eyes and squined at the brightness. He wasn't sure of when the last time he'd opened his eyes. He could hear the sounds of beeping and scuffling feet outside,and it didn't take long to realize he was in a hospital. He sat up to try and get a better look at things but as he did his lower body protested in pain. Sucking in a breath he sat back and looked down. His stomach was bandaged tightly. As he struggled to remember what had happened it all hit him like a ton of bricks. 2D had saved his life. The singer had sat with him making sure he would be alright. It made the hairs stand up on the back of his neck as he thought of it. He swallowed a lump in his throat and sat back mentally thanking the dullard,another thing he though he'd never do.

* * *

**I had to put another version,I luuv Murdoc so much...**


End file.
